Las historias de Céfiro: El amor de Ascot
by AmandaCefiro
Summary: A veces la fuerza del amor no es suficiente y el dolor de perder a alguien se vuelve insoportable.
1. Aparición

**Las** **historias de** **Céfiro**

_El amor de Ascot_

Capítulo I:

Ascot, el poeta y su ¿hija?

Caldina -¡Ascot! ¡Ascot!-

Ascot -Aquí estoy-

Caldina -¡Ascot! ¿donde estabas? estaba preocupada por ti-

Ascot -Estaba en el bosque del Silencio-

Caldina - Ah, bueno-

Mientras en el jardín del palacio.

Clef esta en el jardín, cuando escuchó un ruido en los arbustos

Clef -¿Quién esta ahí?-

-jijiji-

De repente alguien sale corriendo de los arbustos y se va corriendo. Clef atrapa al misterioso personaje en una burbuja de poder y la pone frente a el, la presa resulta ser una pequeña niña de pelo aparentemente negro, pero en la luz se ve rojizo, tiene ojos obscuros y esta vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla obscura, playera negra igual que los zapatos y su cabello suelto.

Clef -¿Quién eres?-

-No te diré nada- **-valla así que este es Clef, pensé que estaría mas alto-**

A Clef le salió una gran gota en la cabeza.

Clef -Dime quien eres-

-No, me niego a decirte mi nombre-

Clef -¿A sí?-

Clef comenzó a agitar la burbuja.

-¡Ay! ¡Ascot, ayúdame!-

Ascot escuchó los gritos y fue a ver que pasaba en el jardín, cuando llego se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando.

Ascot -Clef déjala en paz-

Ascot tomo a la niña en sus brazos y se la llevó corriendo al bosque.

Clef -¡Ascot, tráela para acá!- **-me pregunto quien será esa niña y que tendrá que ver con Ascot-**

Eso pensaba Clef cuando una luz tricolor apareció en el jardín, eran las guerreras mágicas.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís -Clef ¡Que gusto volver a verte!

Clef -Igualmente, ¿Qué las trae por acá?

Las tres -¡Ver a nuestros amigos!

Cuando terminaron la frase corrieron por el castillo buscando a sus amigos y amigas.

EN EL BOSQUE.

Ascot -Te dije que no te acercaras demasiado a Clef-

-Lo siento-

Ascot -Ahora tendré que darle explicaciones-

-No importa-

Ascot -esta bien-

-Las guerreras mágicas ya llegaron-

Ascot -¿Qué dices?

-Que ya llego tu Julieta-

Ascot -Muy graciosa-

-Es enserio-

Ascot -¡Que bien!-

-¡Vamos a saludarlas!-

Ascot -¿Estas segura?-

-Si, vamos antes de que me arrepienta-

Cuando llegaron al castillo la cena de bienvenida estaba por comenzar, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la presencia de Ascot y la pequeña niña.

Marina -¡Ascot, que gusto volver a verte!-

Ascot -Oh, a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado.

Caldina -¡Ascot!, ¿Quién es esa linda criatura?-

Todos prestaron atención.

Ascot -Am, ella es...-


	2. Presentándose

**Las historias de** **Céfiro: **

_El amor de Ascot_

_Capítulo 2:_

_Presentándose_

Caldina -¡Ascot!, ¿Quién es esa linda criatura?-

Todos prestaron atención.

Ascot -Am, ella es...-

-¡Hola!, mucho gusto-

Todos -Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Amanda-

Lucy -¡Que lindo nombre!

Amanda -Gracias Lucy-

Lucy -¿Có...cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Amanda -Ascot me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes-

Ascot -Es cierto, lo olvidaba-

Amanda -¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-

Todos -Si-

Amanda -¿Quién es Marina?-

Marina -Soy yo, ¿Por qué?-

Amanda -Es que Ascot siempre me esta hablando de ti, ¿Verdad Ascot?-

Ascot -Si- dijo el chico aún mas sonrojado

Amanda - Ay Ascot no me dijiste que era tan bonita, con razón te g...- Amanda no pudo terminar la frase, pues Ascot le tapo la boca para evitar que dijera cosas de más.

Amanda -Mmmmmfffffmmm-

Ascot -Me estas metiendo en mas aprietos que Caldina-

Amanda -Ya no digo nada mmmmm, ¡suéltame me estas asfixiando!-

Ascot -Lo siento-

Caldina -Que simpática-

Clef -No estoy de acuerdo contigo-

Caldina -¿Por qué?, se burlo de tu estatura seguramente-

Clef - Mmm, si-

Caldina -Ja ja ja, no me sorprende-

Ferio -Oye Ascot, esa niña se parece a ti-

Todos hicieron un gran silencio para escuchar la respuesta de Ascot.

Ascot -No me había fijado en eso, pero mejor no la hagan enojar-

Ferio -¿Por qué no?-

Ascot -Porque al igual que yo ella también puede invocar criaturas-

Clef -**Muy impresionante, no me imaginé que una niñita pudiera tener tanto poder.**

**Un momento, así era... ¡Ascot!, probablemente ella sea su hija, ¿O no?**

Que interesante-

Presea -¿Qué dices Clef?

Clef -Ah, nada Presea-

Presea -Oh, esta bien-

Marina -¡¿Podemos comenzar con la cena?!, ¡Me muero de hambre!-

Amanda -Valla, que carácter, justo como me dijo Ascot-

Marina -¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

Amanda -Nada, no dije nada- dijo Amanda con carita de inocente y orejitas de gato :P

Marina -Mas te vale-

La cena transcurrió alegremente y Ferio quedó opacado por Amanda quien hacia mejores bromas que el, cosa que no le agradó.

Pero es pequeña diversión duró muy poco pues Caldina con una de sus preguntas logró callar a todo el mundo para escuchar la respuesta, porque todos tenian esa duda en la cabeza y fue mas o menos así.

Caldina -Ascot-

Ascot -Dime, Caldina-

Caldina -¿Qué es de ti Amanda?

Ascot -Am, este... es algo difícil de explicar-

Caldina -¿Por qué?

Ascot -Es que, no se como explicarles-

Caldina -Solo dilo y ya-

Ascot -Ella es mi...-


	3. Recuerdos

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_

Capítulo 3:

Recuerdos

Caldina -Solo dilo y ya-

Ascot -Ella es mi...-

Amanda al ver que el chico estaba demasiado nervioso como para responder respondió ella misma.

Amanda -Soy su ayudante-

Clef -¿Su ayudante?-

Amanda -Si-

Caldina -Y ¿Cómo la conociste?-

FLASH BACK

Ascot va corriendo por el bosque del Silencio y tropieza con algo que lo hace caer, se levanta y voltea para ver con que ha tropezado, su sorpresa es muy grande al ver una pequeña niña inconsciente en el suelo. Se que da muy extrañado y por un impulso la lleva al castillo a su habitación. Cuando llega la recuesta en la cama, -**Como habrá llegado esta niña hasta acá-** eso pensaba Ascot cuando voltea a ver a la cama y la niña ya no esta. -**¿Fue mi imaginación?-**

-ja ja ja-

Ascot -¿De que te ríes?-

-Es que... este poema es un asco-

Ascot -¿Quién eres?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, preséntate tu primero-

Ascot -Tu primero-

-Esta bien, me llamo Amanda-

Ascot -Armada, que gracioso-

Amanda -¡Es Amanda!, y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ascot -Me llamo Ascot-

Amanda -Mascota, que simpático nombre-

Ascot se entristeció al recordar que Marina también le había dicho así cuando el se presentó.

Ascot -¡Ascot!-

Amanda -Oh perdón-

Ascot -Ni que tu fueras tan buena poeta como para criticarme-

Amanda -No soy buena poeta pero por lo menos soy mejor que tú-

Ascot -Demuéstralo-

Amanda -Aquí está la prueba-

**Marina,**

**eres como una mina,**

**que contiene grandes tesoros,**

**entre ellos tus bellos ojos.**

Ascot -Wow, después de todo si que eres buena-

Amanda -Gracias mi hermana no piensa lo mismo-

Ascot -¿A qué te refieres?-

Amanda -Ella siempre se esta burlando de mi porque escribo poemas-

Ascot -Yo creo que te tiene envidia y por eso se burla de ti-

Amanda -Gracias Ascot, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

Ascot -¡Claro que si!-

Amanda -¡Que bien!, sigamos con el poema-

Ascot -Esta bien mi pequeña poeta-

Amanda -Es la primera vez que me llaman así-

Ascot -Y te aseguro que no será la última-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ascot -Yo estaba en el bosque del Silencio y me la encontré caminando por ahí, entonces nos conocimos y ya-

Caldina se dio cuenta de que el chico no quería dar detalles del asunto y no le pregunto mas.

Caldina -Oye Amanda-

Amanda -Dime, Caldina-

Caldina -¿Donde has estado durmiendo?-

Amanda -Em...-Amanda se sonrojó no quería responder esa pregunta.


	4. La habitación de Amanda

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_

Capítulo 4:

Mi nueva habitación

Caldina -¿Donde has estado durmiendo?-

Amanda -Em...- Amanda se sonrojó no quería responder esa pregunta.

Caldina -Responde-

Amanda -En el sillón de la sala del cuarto de Ascot-

Caldina -¡Ascot como permitiste que durmiera allí!-

Ascot -¡Yo no sabia!-

Amanda -Caldina, Ascot no sabia que yo estaba durmiendo allí, el no tiene la culpa-

Caldina -Si no tienes habitación te asignare una, vamos-

Amanda -Gracias Caldina-

Caldina -No hay de que-

Caldina llevó a Amanda por el castillo hasta que llegaron a un pasillo muy grande, allí se encontraban las habitaciones de las guerreras mágicas, la de Latis, Ascot, Ferio, Clef, entre otras y estaban ordenadas de la siguiente manera:

La habitación de Ascot en medio, enfrente la de Marina, a la derecha la de Latis y enfrente de ésta la de Lucy, a la derecha de la habitación de Latis estaba la de Ferio y enfrente de ésta la de Anaís, a un lado de éstas estaba la de Clef y enfrente la de "Presea", luego seguían la de Caldina y Ráfaga, entre otras, pero la habitación que Caldina le asignó a Amanda estaba al lado izquierdo de la de Ascot y enfrente de ésta había otra habitación que estaba vacía.

Caldina -Esta va a ser tu habitación-

Amanda -Gracias Caldina-

Caldina -¡Pásate es tu habitación!-

Amanda -Mi nueva habitación-

Cuando Amanda entró en su habitación la encontró muy bella, una cama matrimonial (no pregunten porque, pues de eso no tengo ni la menor idea) con cobertores blancos, con su baño personal y un tocador.

Amanda -Wow, es muy bonita, parece un hotel-

Ascot y Caldina -¡¿Un qué?!-

Amanda -Nada-

Caldina -Bueno acomódate porque ya es muy tarde y tienes que dormir-

Amanda -Si Caldina-

Caldina -¿Tienes pijama?-

Amanda -No-

Caldina -Pues aquí tienes uno, cámbiate y duérmete-

Amanda -Esta bien-

Amanda se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama, este era una especie de camisón color negro y luego de cambiarse se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...


	5. Perdida en mi hogar

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_**  
**

Capítulo 5:

Perdida en mi hogar

A la mañana siguiente...

Amanda se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a la habitación de Caldina para devorverle el pijama que le había prestado, la encontró dormida.

Amanda -¡Caldina! (toca la puerta)-

Luego de unos momentos Caldina le abrió la puerta y...

Caldina -¿Qué quieres? (en tono molesto)-

Amanda solo se quedó extrañada de su actitud.

Caldina -Eres tú, perdóname por mi actitud pensé que era otra persona, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

Amanda -Venía a devolverte el pijama que me prestaste-

Caldina -A bueno, gracias-

Amanda -De nada-

Caldina -¿No tienes otra ropa?-

Amanda -No-

Caldina -Mmm... entonces te voy a diseñar una ropa tradicional de Céfiro-

Amanda -Gracias, ¿Y cómo?-

Caldina -Eso déjaselo a la única, inigualable y bella ilusionista y bailarina Caldina-

Amanda -¿Y donde esta?

Caldina -¡Soy yo!- A Caldina le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Amanda -Ah, bueno-

Caldina -Vamos-

Amanda -Esta bien-

Caldina condujo a Amanda hacia una habitación llena de todo tipo de telas, hilos, vestidos, atuendos, etc.

Cuando Amanda apenas si terminó de cruzar la puerta Caldina la cerró rápidamente y empezó a medirla, cuando terminó la sacó de la habitación y le dijo:

Caldina -Te enviaré tus ropas con Nikona-

Amanda no tuvo tiempo para contestar ya que Caldina cerró la puerta.

Amanda -Que rara, en fin, iré a recorrer el castillo-

En el despacho de Guru-Clef...

Clef -Ascot, exijo que me des una explicación-

Ascot -¿De qué?-

Clef -¿Quien es esa niña?-

Ascot -Pues se llama Amanda-

Clef -Ya se eso-

Ascot -¿Entonces?-

Clef -¿Quien es?, ¿Cómo la encontraste?-

Ascot -Es una amiga y la encontré en el bosque del Silencio-

Clef -¿Como llegó aquí?-

Ascot -¡No se!-

Clef -¿Cómo que no sabes?-

Ascot -Yo solo la encontré, no se nada mas-

Clef -Te creo, puedes retirarte-

Ascot -Gracias Gurú-Clef-

Con estas palabras Ascot se retiró del despacho de Clef y se fue rumbo a su habitación, el día había sido pesado con el interrogatorio de Clef, iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando se encontró con Amanda.

Ascot -¿Amanda?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Amanda -No lo se-

Ascot -¿Cómo que no sabes?-

Amanda -Es que Caldina me llevó a un cuarto para hacerme ropas-

Ascot -¿Y?-

Amanda -Me sacó del cuarto y me dijo que me mandaría mi ropa con Nikona, entonces no sabia para donde ir y me perdí-

Ascot -Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas caminando?-

Amanda -No sé, como 5 horas-

Ascot -¡5 horas!, debes estar muy cansada-

Amanda -La verdad es que si- dijo bostezando.

Ascot la cargó hasta su habitación y la dejó para que descansara, luego se fue a su habitación y estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en la habitación de Amanda...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Ruidos extraños

**Las historias de** **Céfiro:**

El_ amor de Ascot_

Capítulo 6:

Sucesos nocturnos

Ascot la cargó hasta su habitación y la dejó para que descansara, luego se fue a su habitación y estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en la habitación de Amanda...

Se le hizo muy raro y se aproximó rápidamente hacia su habitación para asegurar que no le hubiera pasado nada, cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta tocó, pero nadie le abrió, así que como la puerta estaba abierta decidió echar un vistazo, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido...

EN EL CUARTO DE LUCY...

Lucy -Amanda me pareció muy simpática-

Anaís -Si, se ve que se lleva bien con Ascot, ¿O no Marina?-

Marina -Si a mi también me cayo bien-

Lucy -Es muy graciosa-

Anaís -Se parece a Ferio-

Marina -¡¿Bromeas?!, hace mejores bromas y no son tan pesadas-

Anaís -Concuerdo contigo-

DE REGRESO CON ASCOT...

Ascot se quedó hipnotizado por un dulce canto que era acompañado por una suave melodía, cuando se asomó por la puerta descubrió que era Amanda la que cantaba y tocaba una guitarra*1, y la canción se escucha así:

**Mírame a los ojos amor,**

**quiero verte dueña de los cielos:**

**romántica y sincera.**

**La luz ha quedado vacía,**

**pues derramó en ti,**

**toda su inspiración,**

**mi am****or.**

**Luna, de verdad,**

**vences a las tinieblas,**

**mi luz no turna:**

**mi más hermoso hogar.**

**Luna, de verdad,**

**vences a las tinieblas,**

**todas las estrellas,**

**son tu corazón.**

**Aveces el camino,**

**se vuelve como la hiel,**

**pero tú mi Luna eres**

**chocolate blanco y miel.**

**Pétalos de Gardenia,**

**son tu boca de mujer,**

**ven déjame abrazarte**

**antes de llover.**

**Si levanto la mirada,**

**allí estas tú,**

**retas a lo negro,**

**con el brillo de tu luz.**

Ascot -¡Qué bonita canción!-

Amanda -¡Ascot!, me asustaste, ¿No puedes tocar la puerta?, ya te pareces a Caldina-

Ascot -Oh lo siento, es que... escuché ruido aquí y quise venir para ver si estabas bien-

Amanda -Gracias por preocuparte por mí-

Ascot -No es nada, y... era una bonita canción, cantas muy bien-

Amanda -Gracias- se sonrojó.

Ascot -Bueno, este... buenas noches-

Amanda -Buenas noches, Ascot-

*1 Guitarra: Ascot no sabía que era una guitarra, la guitarra es un instrumento musical.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Este es mi primer fic, quiero agradecer a Ateriam por seguir esta historia, también quiero una porra para mi maestro de geografía y estatal porque le gusta Magic Knight Rayearth (no se escribirlo muy bien), sin ellos no hubiera seguido con esta historia, ayer tenía antojo de galletas y se me ocurrió hacer galletas en forma de Mokona, me quedaron deliciosas.**

**Los invito a seguir leyendo esta historia, en el siguiente capítulo:**

**Un enfrentamiento de Amanda con Latis, Caldina hará varias apuestas, Ascot está tratando de conquistar a Marina.**


	7. Amanda vs Latis

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_**  
**

Capítulo 7:

Amanda vs Latis

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Clef -¡Amanda!, ¡Despierta!-

Amanda -Zzz...-

Clef -¡Amanda, si no te despiertas en este mismo instante abriré la puerta con magia!- Gruñó el mago.

Amanda -Zzz...-

Clef -¡Te lo advertí!- dijo abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

Pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía, o eso aparentaba, de pronto alguien le cayó en la espalda y abrazó su cuello.

Amanda -¡Buenos días, G-U-R-I-T-O-

El poderoso mago lleno de rabia dirigió a toda prisa su báculo a la cabeza de Amanda, ella recibió el golpe y se sobó la cabeza.

Amanda -¡Ay!, me dolió, ¿Por qué fue eso?-

Clef -¡Es para que aprendas a respetarme!-

Amanda -Esta bien, ya aprendí, pero... ¿Por qué tan temprano?-

Clef -Porque debes de iniciar tu entrenamiento con Latis-

Amanda -¿Entrenamiento?, que flojera-

Clef -¡Latis!, entrena a Amanda-

Latis -Si, vamos Amanda-

Amanda -No me queda de otra- con cara de perrito regañado.

Camino al patio las chicas se encontraban comentando sobre el entrenamiento que se iba a realizar a continuación.

Caldina -¡Pobre de Amanda!, no sabe lo que le espera-

Anaís -Tranquila Caldina, ella va a estar bien-

Caldina -¡Es que se cansa con mis clases de baile y eso no es tan difícil!-

Lucy -Tienes razón Caldina, le pediré a Latis que no sea tan duro con ella-con tono preocupado.

Marina -¿Crees que logres convencerlo?-

Lucy -No se, pero lo intentaré, después de todo, Amanda solo es una niña-

Caldina -Buena suerte-

Lucy -Gracias, ¡Latis!-

Caldina -Bueno por si las dudas... ¡¿Quién quiere apostar?!-

A los que la escucharon se les apareció una gran gota en la sien, pero no se pudieron negar y apostaron a favor de Latis.

YA EN EL PATIO...

Amanda -¡Que flojera me da esto!

Latis -Deja de quejarte-

Amanda -Mejor acabemos con esto de una vez por todas-

Latis -Eso es lo que yo digo-

Y con estas palabras la lucha comenzó.

Amanda -¡No vas a vencerme!-

Latis -¡Eso ya lo veremos!-

Amanda -¡Uy si!, ¡Mira como tiemblo!-

Latis -¡Veremos quien se burla al último!-

Amanda -¡No me amenaces!, ¡Hasta las clases de baile de Caldina me cansan mas!-

Latis enfureció y comenzó a atacarla.

Latis -¡RESPLANDOR!-

Amanda -¡DRAGÓN DE AGUA!-

Los dos poderes chocaron en el aire combatiendo entre sí, Latis y Amanda luchaban por mantener su poder para vencer a su oponente.

Latis -Debo resistir-

Amanda -No voy a perder-

Finalmente se les acabaron las fuerzas haciendo que sus ataque se desvanecieran y que Latis cayera al pasto.

Lucy corrió hacia él para ver como estaba.

Lucy -¡Latis!-

Latis -Lu...cy...-

Apenas Latis pronuncio su nombre quedó inconsciente. Amanda murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oir nadie y cayó inconsciente.

Ascot se apresuró hacia ella, pero apenas trató de acercarse cuando una extraña criatura le impidió el paso y se fue llevandose consigo a Amanda.

Clef -¿Qué fue eso?-

Ráfaga -Parece que esa criatura se la llevó-

Lucy -¡Ayuda, Latis está inconsciente-

Clef -¡¿Qué?!, ¡No puede ser!-

Ascot -¿Creen que Amanda este bien?-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero con la escuela no había tenido tiempo.**

**Agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen leyendo este fic como Ateriam saludos a todos y xfas manden reviews siento que nadie lee mis fics y de continuar así lo voy a eliminar y se lo enviaré solo a Ateriam.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS **


	8. A cazar

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_

Capítulo 7:

A cazar

Ascot -¿Creen que Amanda este bien?-

Caldina -No lo se Ascot, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?-

Ascot invocó una de sus criaturas y se fue en busca de Amanda.

CON AMANDA...

Amanda -Ay, que malo es Latis, si da batalla-

Ascot -¡Amanda!-

Amanda -¿Eh?-

Ascot -¡Amanda!-

Amanda -Ascot ¿Eres tú?- Ascot se aproxima en su criatura.

Ascot -Si soy yo-

Amanda -Ah, hola-

Ascot -¿Estas bien?-

Amanda -Creo que si, pero me duele mucho todo mi cuerpo, casi no me puedo mover y me siento muy cansada-

Ascot -Pues me sorprendería que no fuera de ese modo-

Amanda -¿Por qué?-

Ascot -Porque nunca nadie había aguantado el entrenamiento de Latis completo y lo había dejado inconsciente-

Amanda -¿Se desmayó?-

Ascot -Si, a propósito, no sabia que manejaras ataques de agua-

Amanda -Tengo algunos trucos, también puedo manejar el fuego-

Ascot -Bueno, vamos con Anaís para que cure tus heridas y vayas a descansar un rato-

Amanda -Esta bien, espera, ¿Cómo que descansar una rato?-

Ascot -Si, un rato, porque después tienes que ir con Gurú-Clef a que te enseñe a manejar mejor tu magia-

Amanda -Pero yo ya se manejar mi magia-

Ascot -Pero Gurú-Clef lo ordenó-

Amanda -Clef es malo también-

Ascot -Mejor ya vayámonos-

Amanda -Si-

EN EL CASTILLO...

Lucy -¿Va a estar bien?-

Anaís -Tranquilízate Lucy, solo se cansó mucho-

Marina -Anaís tiene razón, ya cálmate-

Lucy -Esta bien, pero me quedaré a cuidarlo-

A sus amigas les salió una gota en la cabeza.

Anaís -Tu nunca vas a cambiar-

Marina -Mejor dejemos a estos tortolitos en paz-

Lucy -Gracias... ¡Oye!-

Anaís -Ya deja de molestar a Lucy-

Marina -¡Pero es divertido!-

Anaís -Tendrás que dejarlo para después-

Marina -(Haciendo pucheros) Esta bien-

AFUERA DEL CUARTO...

Marina -¿A quien voy a molestar ahora?-

Anaís -Podrías perseguir a Nikona-

Marina -Muy buena idea-

Anaís -Mira allí esta-

Marina -¡Ven aquí Nikona!-

Marina estaba a punto de correr para alcanzar a Nikona pero solo sintió que la empujaban contra la pared.

Amanda -¡A un lado!-

Clef -¡Ya deja de correr!-

Marina -¡Me las vas a pagar Amanda!- empieza a correr detrás de Amanda.

Detrás de Amanda van corriendo Marina, Ascot, Clef, Anaís, Latis, Lucy y Nikona.

Amanda -Creo que de esta no me libro- hace una sonrisa maliciosa -O tal vez si-

Saca un arma muy grande.

Amanda -¡Alto ahí o disparo!-

Todos se paran en seco.

Ascot -Cuidado con es arma, no sabes manejarla-

Amanda -Claro que si se, no dudare en dispararles si se me acercan-

Clef -¡Me desesperas!-

Amanda no dudó mucho y le disparó a Clef en la cara igual que a Ascot.

Amanda -¡Distracción!-

Lo que nadie sabia era que el arma que tenia Amanda no era peligrosa ya que solo disparaba almohadas. -_-

Amanda -Hora de escapar- Se alejo corriendo mientras los otros se recuperaban de la impresión.

Clef -¡Ya veras cuando te atrape!-

Amanda había dado vuelta en un pasillo mientras los otros continuaban corriendo derecho, como al final venía Ascot lo jaló.

Ascot -¡Ay!-

Amanda -¿Ya se fueron los otros?-

Ascot -Si, pero cuando te encuentren te van a matar-

Amanda -Gracias por el apoyo-

Ascot -Perdón-

Amanda -¿Donde esta la cocina?, tengo hambre-

Ascot -Esta por aquí, vamos-

Amanda -Yo te sigo-

CON LOS OTROS...

Marina -Cuando encuentre a esa niña me las va a pagar, ¿Donde se habrá metido Ascot?, no lo veo por aquí-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo este fic a pesar del tiempo que a pasado a partir de la última publicación, les pido por favor que dejen reviews, siento que nadie lee mi fic T-T no sean malos nada les cuesta dejar reviews, los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	9. Disculpas

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_

Capítulo 9:

Disculpas y un nuevo mundo

CON LOS OTROS...

Marina -Cuando encuentre a esa niña me las va a pagar, ¿Donde se habrá metido Ascot?, no lo veo por aquí-

Clef -Creo que los perdimos-

Latis -Hay que encontrarla y pronto-

Lucy -¿Donde puede estar?-

Ferio -¿Por qué no nos separamos para buscarla y cuando alguien la encuentre llama a los demás?-

Marina -Es una buena idea-

Anaís -¿No sería mas fácil que Guru-Clef o Latis buscaran su presencia?-

Lucy -Eso es mejor, Latis búscala-

Latis -(Concentrándose)-

EN EL SALÓN DEL TRONO...

Amanda -Ahora que ya comí tengo mas energías-

Ascot -Que bueno, las vas a necesitar para cuando te encuentren-

Amanda -Las utilizare para algo mejor-

Ascot -¿Para qué?-

Amanda -Espera y verás-

Ascot -Esta bien-

CON LOS OTROS...

Latis -Está en el salón del trono-

Marina -Bien, hay que acorralarla y luego podremos vengarnos (Risa malévola)-

Lucy -A veces me das miedo cuando haces eso-

A todos los presentes les salio una gran gota en la frente.

Marina -No hay tiempo que perder, ¡Vamos ya!-

Todos empiezan a correr al salón del trono, a la persecución ya se sumaron Caldina, Presea y Ráfaga.

No tardaron en llegar y abrieron las puertas de golpe.

Marina -Ya no tienes escapatoria-

Amanda -Me alegro que ya estemos todos aquí, antes que nada quiero pedirles las mas sinceras disculpas por las bromas que les hice (Vaya que Amanda si sabe ser formal cuando es necesario), Latis y Lucy perdón por hacerlos correr tanto, Marina siento mucho haberte estrellado en la pared, lo siento Clef por haberte dado un golpe en la cabeza con tu báculo pero me la debías solo me disculpo por haberte dado en la cara con la almohada, también a ti Ascot, Anaís perdón por lo de la araña de plástico y Ferio me arrepiento de llenarte el cabello de florecitas y ponerte el letrero de "Soy una mariposita", pero era necesario je je je-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de Amanda pero antes de que pudieran decir algo...

Amanda -Ahora que ya me disculpe necesito hacer algo importante (Se para y comienza a hacer unas señas con las manos)-

Inmediatamente una luz muy brillante los cegó a todos y cuando pudieron abrir los ojos ya no estaban en Céfiro.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo mas, gracias a Ateriam y a James Birdsong por sus reviews, de verdad que cada comentario que hacen me hace saltar de alegría por muy pequeño que sea, el próximo capítulo tengo pensado subirlo el 15 de febrero (No, no me equivoqué, el 14 todo mundo va a querer subir un capítulo de su fic y van a saturar FanFiction) y va a tener tema de San Valentín.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	10. Un loco San Valentín, parte 1

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_**  
**

_Capítulo 10:_

Un loco San Valentín,parte 1

Inmediatamente una luz muy brillante los cegó a todos y cuando pudieron abrir los ojos ya no estaban en Céfiro.

Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar.

Lucy -¿En donde estamos?-

Ascot -¡Auxilio Amanda está inconsciente!-

Clef -¡¿Cómo no va a estar inconsciente si utilizó mucha magia?!

Anaís -Ya cálmense todos, hay que esperar a que Amanda despierte-

Marina -Espero que sea rápido-

Y como si Marina la invocara Amanda ésta despertó.

Ascot -Ya esta despertando-

Latis -Que bueno-

Amanda al despertar observa a su alrededor y se alegra de que ya no está en Céfiro.

Amanda -¡Ha funcionado, ya no estamos en Céfiro!- :D

Caldina -Creo que eso es muy notable-

Es de madrugada, en el cielo comienza a salir el sol y se encuentran alrededor de un árbol.

Marina -¡¿Me puedes decir en donde estamos y por que estamos aquí?!-

Amanda -Claro que si, estamos en México y la razón por la que están aquí es porque mañana es día de San Valentín-

Marina -¡¿Y eso qué?!-

Amanda -Que todos los años siempre estoy sola-

Clef -Debiste decirnos eso antes de transportarnos- **¡¿Cómo pudo transportarnos a todos aquí?!, ni siquiera Lucy puede hacer eso, y eso que ella fue el último pilar-**

Presea -¿Ya te sientes mejor, Amanda?

Amanda -Si, gracias Presea, eres muy dulce-

Presea -De nada-

Caldina -¡Qué bien!, un nuevo mundo que explorar-

Ráfaga -¿Dónde vamos a pasar la noche?-

Amanda -Muy buena pregunta, ¡Todos a mi casa!-

Latis -Espero que sea grande-

Amanda -Pues no es precisamente la mansión de Marina pero es mas grande que las demás-

Ferio -Me conformo con eso-

Amanda -Ay un pequeño detalle je je je-

Marina -¿Cuál?-

Amanda -Que tendrán que compartir habitación-

Marina -¡¿QUÉ?!-

Anaís -Tranquila Marina, no es tan grave-

Lucy -A mi me parece una buena idea-

EN CASA DE AMANDA...

Amanda -Bueno ya llegamos, antes de que digan algo les aviso que ya los separe por parejas para compartir cuartos, Caldina y Ráfaga, Anaís y Ferio, Latis y Lucy, Clef y Presea y Marina y Ascot-

Anaís -¿No crees que es algo malo que un chico y una chica compartan cuarto?-

Amanda -No- U_U

A todos los presentes les salió una gran gota en la frente, sin duda Amanda era muy ingenua, incluso mas que Lucy.

Amanda -Ahora si me lo permiten les mostrare sus habitaciones, siganme- (Subieron al tercer piso, la casa de Amanda es de 7 pisos)

Amanda -Esta habitación es para Ascot y Marina, la habitación del cuarto piso es de Anaís y Ferio, la del quinto piso de Latis y Lucy, la del sexto piso será para Caldina y Ráfaga y la del séptimo piso es para Clef y Presea, los espero en la sala en 15 minutos- (Baja las escaleras)

Ascot es el primero en bajar.

Ascot -Pensé que era casi el último-

Amanda -No, eres el primero-

Ascot -¿Qué tanto hacen?-

Amanda -No se, ¿Qué hacia Marina?-

Ascot -Estaba revisando la habitación-

Amanda -Entonces los demás también hacen eso-

Marina, Latis y Lucy bajan.

Amanda -Se tardaron-

Lucy -Perdón-

Marina -Yo me tardo lo que quiera-

Amanda -Que gruñona-

Marina -¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- (Bajan Anaís y Ferio)

Amanda -Gruñona-

Anaís -Ya dejen de pelear-

Amanda y Marina -¡Ella empezó!-

Anaís -No van a cambiar (-_-U)- (Bajan los demás a la sala)-

Amanda -Bueno, como mañana es día de San Valentín y no tienen ropa, ¡Vamos a comprar!-

Anaís, Caldina, Lucy, Marina y Presea -¡Si!

Amanda -Vayámonos-

Clef -¿En qué nos vamos a ir?-

Amanda -En mi camioneta-

Salen de la casa y Amanda se dirige a una camioneta mitad blanca y mitad negra.

Ferio -¿Por qué esta pintada de esos colores?-

Amanda -Lo que pasa es que no me decidía ponerla blanca o negra y le puse los dos colores- :)

Ferio -Eso si tiene sentido-

Amanda -Hay un problema-

Latis -¿Cuál?-

Amanda -Solo hay lugar para 8 personas-

Marina -¡¿Qué?!-

Amanda -Es broma, ya súbanse-

Lucy -¿Tú vas a conducir?-

Amanda -Si-

Anaís -¿No cres que estas muy chica para manejar?-

Amanda -No-

Marina -¿Tienes licencia de conducir?-

Amanda -Si-

Anaís -Esta bien-

Marina -¿Por qué ella si tiene licencia?-

Lucy -No se-

Amanda arranca el coche y 15 minutos después llegan a un cetro comercial.

Amanda -Ya llegamos-

Marina -¡A comprar!-

Ráfaga -¿Qué vamos a comprar primero?-

Amanda -Ropa, mas en específico trajes de baño-

Lucy -Bueno, ya vamos- (Va caminando para un lado)

Amanda -Lucy-

Lucy -¿Qué?-

Amanda -Es por aquí-

Llegan a una tienda y empiezan a ver varios modelos.

Marina -A mi me gusta este- (Toma un bikini azul)

Amanda -Pruébatelo-

Marina -Esta bien, pero ustedes también escojan algo-

Enseguida Ascot, Clef, Ferio, Latis y Ráfaga agarraron un traje de baño tipo short, Latis uno negro (Como siempre), Ferio uno Verde, Clef uno color violeta, Ráfaga uno azul y Ascot uno de un color blanco, Lucy agarró un bikini como el de Marina pero en rojo y Anaís fue a probarse un traje de baño verde limón que consistía en una especie de shorts y un top.

Marina -¿Tu no te vas a probar nada?-

Amanda -No, yo los espero-

Marina -Bueno-

Poco tiempo después salieron todos con sus respectivos trajes de baño en la mano (No salieron con el traje de baño puesto) y fueron con Amanda.

Amanda -Ahora que ya los escogieron vamos a la pagar y seguimos comprando ropa-

-Esta bien- Respondieron todos a coro.

CONTINUARÁ...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Primero que nada le agradezco a daniel, Krina y a THOMAS por sus reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo y como lo prometido es deuda aqui les presento la primera parte del capítulo número 10, sin su apoyo estoy segura que este fic se ubiera quedado en 3 capítulos, se los agradezco muchisimo no se preocupen pronto subiré la segunda parte y feliz 14 de febrero, dia de san valentin, dia del amor y la amistad o como le quieran llamar.**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_


	11. Parte 2: El inicio del problema

los lllllllllll indican cambio de escena

las letras negritas entre estos - indican pensamientos

las letras normales así -...- indican los diálogos

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_

_Capítulo 11:_

Un loco San Valentín, parte 2: El problema.

-Esta bien- Respondieron todos a coro.

Luego de comprar muchas cosas volvieron a casa de Amanda y se pusieron a desempacar.

Ascot -Amanda-

Amanda -¿Qué pasó Ascot?-

Ascot -Necesito hablar contigo en privado-

Amanda -Esta bien-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

Amanda -¡NO!- El enojo se notaba en su voz.

Ascot -Por favor-

Amanda -No-

Ascot -Te daré un chocolate-

Amanda -¡Ah! Eres malo, sabes mis debilidades, es trampa-

Ascot -Por favor-

Amanda -No-

Ascot -Serán 2 chocolates-

Amanda -Esta bien, pero se paga uno por adelantado y no se hacen devoluciones-

Ascot -Gracias-

Amanda -¡Chocolate!-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

Anaís -Bueno ya vámonos a dormir, que ya es tarde-

Marina -No se te olvida un "pequeño" detalle-

Anaís -¿Cuál?-

Lucy -El que Amanda nos asignó las habitaciones por parejas con los chicos-

Anaís -Creo que había olvidado eso-

Marina -Al menos a ustedes les tocó con sus novios- Anaís y Lucy se sonrojaron.

Lucy -¿Qué me dices de ti?, ¿Qué no te gusta Ascot?-

Marina -¡CLARO QUE NO!- se sonrojó al decir esto.

Anaís -Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?-

Marina -¡No me sonroje, me puse roja del coraje!-

Lucy -Oh, yo pensé que te habías sonrojado-

Anaís -Podrás engañar a Lucy pero a mi no me engañas-

Lucy -¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-

Marina -Que eres un poco ingenua y te crees casi todo-

Lucy -¡No es cierto!-

Amanda -¿Qué está pasando, por qué discuten?, se oye por toda la casa-

Anaís -Lo siento-

Marina -¡¿Tu quién eres para decirme si hago mucho ruido o no?!-

Amanda -¡Por si no lo recuerdas esta es mi casa!-

Lucy -¿Por qué siempre están peleando?-

Anaís -Así son, déjalas-

Marina -¡En primer lugar yo no te pedí que me trajeras aquí, tu fuiste la que nos transportó!-

Amanda -¡De haber sabido te hubiera dejado en Céfiro!-

Marina -¡¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?!-

Amanda -¡Pues porque...!- Entonces recordó el verdadero motivo y no podía ni tenía que decircelo a NADIE -**Maldición-**

Marina -Estoy esperando tu respuesta-

Amanda -Olvídalo no vale la pena discutir con una gruñona como tú, ya me voy-

Marina -¡¿Como me has dicho?!-

Amanda -Gruñona, no se como Anaís, Ascot, Lucy y los demás te aguantan-

Lucy -¡Ya cálmense!-

Anaís -Déjalas pelear no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto, yo ya lo he intentado-

Lucy -Esta bien-

Marina -¡Ahora verás!- Empieza a perseguir a Amanda-

Amanda -¡Ah!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Una loca me persigue!-

Marina- ¡No huyas cobarde!-

Amanda -¡Atrápame si puedes!-

Marina -¡De esta no te libras!-

Amanda -¡Ya lo veremos!- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro, lo que no indicaba nada bueno.

En cierto pasillo venía caminando tranquilamente Ascot cuando de repente Amanda y Marina aparecen corriendo, Amanda logra esquivarlo pero Marina no y terminan tumbados en el suelo.

Ascot -Oh-

Marina -Lo siento- Se sonroja.

Ascot -No importa-

Marina -Esta bien-

Ascot -¿Podrías quitar tu mano de ahí?- En este punto el pobre de Ascot ya estaba MUY rojo, y Marina no se quedaba atrás.

Amanda -¡FOTO!-

Los pobre casi se desmayan al saber que les habían tomado una foto en la situación tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraban.

Marina -¡DAME ESA FOTO O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!-

Amanda -¡Se la voy a enseñar a todo el mundo!-

Marina -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Amanda -Entonces ríndete-

Marina -Esta bien tu ganas-

Amanda -Siempre gano-

Ascot -Eso se llama chantaje-

Amanda -No te metas chico tomate, que esto también te puede afectar a ti-

Ascot -A veces me das miedo-

Amanda -No me importa-

Marina -No le hagas caso, Ascot-

Ascot -Esta bien-

Amanda -Creo que descansaré un poco en el sillón, tengo sueño-

Marina -Ya se quedó dormida-

Ascot -Se ve tan tierna cuando duerme-

Marina -¿Dijiste algo?-

Ascot -Em... Si, que la llevaré a su habitación para que descanse-

Marina -Esta bien, ojalá estuviera así todo el tiempo se ve como un angelito-

Ascot -Eso estaría bien, así nos ahorraríamos muchas de sus travesuras y maldades-

Marina -Creo que todos opinarían lo mismo-

Ascot depositó a Amanda en su cama y la arropó tiernamente.

Marina -Sin duda serás un buen padre en el futuro-

Ascot -Gra-Gracias Marina-

Marina -De nada, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a dormir ahora o mañana no tendremos energía y vaya que la vamos a necesitar-

Ascot -¿Por qué la vamos a necesitar tanto?-

Marina -Por toda la energía que va a acumular esta niña demonio, imagínate la de travesuras que nos va a hacer-

Ascot -Tienes razón-

Y con esas palabras se fueron a dormir, ya que a la mañana siguiente les esperaba un largo día, muy largo.

Amanda fue la primera en despertar.

Amanda -¡Que bien dormí!, ¿Pero que nadie se ha levantado ya?, bola de perezosos, creo que tendré que ir a despertarlos- (sonrisa traviesa) -¿A quién despertaré primero?- (pensativa) -creo que a Clef- (carcajada) -Me va a pagar el golpe que me dio el otro día, para que aprenda a no darle golpes en la cabeza a las personas, y menos a alguien como yo que soy un angelito-

Silenciosamente entró al cuarto de Clef con un palo, esto no iba a terminar bien.

¡POAZ!

Amanda -¡A correr!, ¡Auxilio un enano me persigue!- **-Creo que con este escándalo ya todos se despertaron, pero que molesto es Clef, ¿Por qué siempre tiene la maña de perseguirme cuando le juego una travesura?, si fuera yo, ya lo habría colgado de cabeza o podría estirar sus mejillas hasta que le queden moretones- **En eso pensaba cuando un grito la interrumpió.

Marina -¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, que uno no puede dormir en paz sin que armen un escándalo?!- Reclamó una casi histérica Marina.

Ascot -Tranquilízate Marina-

Marina -¡Es que en verdad, no dejan descansar como es debido!-

Amanda -¡Ayuda!, ¡Los enanitos me quieren secuestrar!-

Clef -¡Esta me las pagarás niña malcriada!-

Amanda -¡Nunca me vas a alcanzar mago de pacotilla!-

Clef -¡Te alcanzaré aunque sea lo último que haga!-

En el camino Amanda encontró a Nikona y la agarró de las orejas.

Amanda -¡Nikona, usa mascara asfixiante!- Dijo, y lanzó a Nikona a la cara del mago.

Clef tenía a Nikona en el rostro, lo que le impedía ver por donde caminaba y terminó estrellándose contra una pared, pero antes del impacto Nikona saltó para evitarlo.

Clef -¡Auch!-

Presea -¡Clef!, ¿Te lastimaste?-

Clef -Ay, no, no me paso nada, gracias Presea-

Presea -No creo que estés bien si tienes la cara morada, no seas necio-

Clef -Enserio, no es nada, no te preocupes-

Presea -¡Que terco!, anda vamos a curarte o si no se te va a hinchar-

Clef -Esta bien, como tu digas-

Clef y Presea se retiraron, pero una persona sintió celos, otra tristeza y una mas preocupación.

Amanda -Como que nos vamos arreglando para salir, permiso-

Ascot -Creo que tienes razón-

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones para bañarse, arreglarse y demás, para estar listas y listos para la tarde.

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...

Amanda -¿Ya están todos listos?- les preguntó a los presentes

-Sí- Respondieron al unísono.

Caldina -Espera faltan Lucy, Marina y Anaís-

Ráfaga -Es cierto-

Amanda -Mas vale que lleguen pronto-

Presea -Creo que ya vienen-

Las chicas se veían espectaculares, Ascot, Ferio y Latis abrieron los ojos como platos al verlas.

Amanda -Creo que ya podemos irnos, nos vamos en mi camioneta-

Todos se subieron a la camioneta.

Amanda -Abróchense los cinturones esto se va a poner loco-

Ascot -Tengo miedo, ¿Segura que no nos va a pasar nada?-

Amanda -Se pueden marear un poquito, pero nada grave-

Clef -No se oye seguro-

Amanda -Cállate nadie pidió tu opinión-

Clef -No me importa-

Ferio -¿A dónde vamos?-

Amanda -A un lugar-

Ferio -Bueno, eso no importa mientras esté con mi Anaís-

Amanda -Se nota que desprenden amor por donde van-

Anaís y Ferio se sonrojaron.

Latis -Es enserio, ¿A donde vamos?-

Amanda -A tomar un café-

Lucy -¡Suena genial!-

Amanda aceleró.

Clef -¡Baja la velocidad, nos vas a matar!- Suplicó.

Amanda -No exageres, ya llegamos- dijo frenando y haciendo que Clef, el cual iba mal sentado, se diera un golpe con el asiento de enfrente.

Clef -¡Auch!-

Presea -¡¿Estas bien Clef?!-

Marina -**¿Desde cuando le dice solo Clef?-**

Amanda -Que exagerados son, solo fue un golpe pequeño, aprendan de mi, yo cuando estaba mas pequeña me clavé una varilla en la pierna, me la quité yo, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que me había pasado me dijeron que no podría caminar por 2 meses, los muy tontos se equivocaron porque al día siguiente yo ya estaba caminando-

Ascot -Eso suena feo-

De repente Amanda sintió un aura obscura.

Amanda -Entren a la camioneta ahora-

Caldina -¡¿Pero por qué?! acabamos de llegar-

Amanda -¡En el camino les explico, vamos rápido!-

Pero ya no les dio tiempo ni de dar un paso mas ya que en ese mismo momento una neblina negra los envolvió y los dejó inconscientes.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Perdón me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero con tanto trabajo ni como escribir, he tenido mucha presión en matemáticas por culpa de los exámenes, ¡Como los odio! y aparte mis compañeros no hacen nada tal parece que no piensan y solo estan esperando que yo de las respuestas pero ya veremos como les va en los exámenes muajajajaja, bueno gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de que me tardo en actualizar, gracias a ascella star**, **a los lectores anónimos que no dejan manera de localizarlos y en general a todos los que se dan una escapadita para leer mi fic, la verdad es que ya tengo muchas escenas en mente pero me falta ordenarlas y escribirlas bien, también estoy trabajando en otro fic que espero les guste y lo publicaré mas adelante ya que por ahora le faltan algunos detalles, ese también va a estar de locura, el único detalle es que la voy a publicar toda de un jalón y no se cuando la termine, solo se que va a estar larga... Creo.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	12. Parte 3: Luchar hasta el final

los lllllllllll indican cambio de escena

las letras negritas entre estos - indican pensamientos

las letras normales así -...- indican los diálogos

Espero que el capítulo les guste y dejen reviews, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y libros.

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_

_Capítulo 12:_

Un loco San Valentín, parte 3: Luchar hasta el final.

Amanda -¡Les dije que rápido!-

Caldina -Lo siento-

Anaís -¿Dónde están los demás?-

Amanda -Si supiera ya hubiéramos ido por ellos-

Caldina -¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

Amanda -Yo que se-

¿? -¡SILENCIO!-

Amanda -¡A mi nadie me calla!-

Anaís -Amanda, eso es una falta de respeto-

Amanda -Lo siento-

Caldina -¿De dónde viene esa voz?

Anaís -No lo se, todo aquí es muy raro-

Latis -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

¿? -Yo no quiero nada-

Amanda -Déjame intentarlo a mi Latis, ¿Dónde está el resto de nuestros amigos?-

¿? -Dentro del castillo-

Amanda -Listo ya vamos-

Latis -Espera-

Amanda -¿Y ahora qué?-

Latis -No creo que podamos entrar al castillo y sacarlos así como así-

Anaís -Suena lógico-

Amanda -¿Por qué secuestraron a nuestros amigos?-

¿? -Porque tienen enemigos que los están probando-

Amanda -¿Enemigos?, no recuerdo tener enemigos-

¿? -No los tenían, los malos pensamientos, maldiciones, sentimientos malos y el odio de las personas que los rodean causaron esto sin ser su intención-

Amanda -¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso?- Entonces lo recordó

FLASH BACK

-Maldita Amanda, a ella si le sellaron el trabajo hoy-

-Se lo sellaron solo porque es la hija de la subdirectora y se cree mucho-

-Ni que fuera una diosa o tuviera poderes-

-Que mal me cae, pero bueno tenemos que seguir fingiendo con ella para ver si así su mamá o los maestros nos suben las calificaciones-

-Es lo único para lo que sirve y ni siquiera nos hace el favor, que estúpida-

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIING! sonó la campana.

-Rápido vamos a calificarnos-

-Yo les dije que se vinieran a calificar el trabajo de hoy antes de que sonara la campana y no que cuando sonara se vinieran a calificar corriendo, los únicos que vinieron a calificarse fueron Amanda y su compañero-

-¡Pero maestra!, yo ya había acabado el trabajo-

-Si ya lo tenías ¿Por qué no te viniste a calificar?, de seguro estabas platicando como siempre, deberías de seguir el ejemplo de Amanda, ella si se apura y no pierde el tiempo como ustedes-

Las jovencitas se retiraron a sus respectivos asientos y la maestra se fue.

-Otra vez nada mas le califico a ella-

-Pero la maestra tiene razón ella nos advirtió que nos calificáramos antes de que sonara la campana-

-¿Ahora estas de parte de esa idiota?-

-No... yo no...-

-Mas te vale, ya sabes de lo que somos capaces cuando nos traicionan-

Amanda -Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?- dijo tratando de disimular que no había escuchado nada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Amanda -Esta bien, no es necesario que responda eso, ¿Qué clase de trampas, pruebas o reglas hay en el castillo...?-

¿? -Castillo amargo-

Amanda -Podrían haberle puesto un nombre mas rudo como castillo de la muerte, del terror o algo así-

¿? -Las reglas de este castillo son simples, en cada una de las habitaciones deben de pasar una prueba, cabe mencionar que no todas las pruebas son de iguales, las ay de habilidad, resistencia, inteligencia, fuerza, ingenio, lógica, imaginación o trabajo en equipo, en cada una pueden usar magia de acuerdo a la prueba, aunque en algunas no creo que la necesiten, si quieren que uno de sus amigos les acompañe uno de ustedes no podrá usar magia, decidan quien-

Amanda -Yo-

Latis -¿Estas segura?- Sus ojos mostraban una sincera preocupación.

Amanda -Si- **-¿Latis preocupado por mi?, debería estar mas preocupado por Lucy que por mi, esto es raro, su voz no muestra emoción alguna al igual que su rostro, pero sus ojos siempre delatan sus verdaderos sentimientos, con razón Lucy y Latis se pasan horas mirándose a los ojos, aunque Lucy es mas expresiva, no se como pueden amarse siendo tan contrarios y diferentes-**

¿? -¿A cuál de sus amigos quieren salvar primero?

Latis -A Lucy-

Caldina -A mi Rafi-

Anaís -A Ferio-

Amanda -A ninguno de los tres, como yo soy la que no va a poder utilizar magia yo decido, y digo que sea Ascot-

Caldina -Esta bien, rescataremos primero a mi hermanito-

¿? -Aquí lo tienen-

Ascot apareció inconsciente en el suelo.

Caldina -¡Ascot!, ¡Despierta!, no despierta, hagan algo, ¡Ayúdenme!-

Amanda -Yo lo arreglo, a un lado, apártense-

¡PAF!

Sonó el impacto de la mano de Amanda contra el rostro de Ascot, el dolor que le provocó el impacto a Ascot hizo que éste reaccionara.

Ascot -¡AUCH!-

Caldina y Anaís miraban a Amanda con cierto reproche.

Amanda -Era necesario, es mejor estrategia que la que estaba utilizando Caldina-

Ascot -¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde están los demás?-

Amanda -Nuestros enemigos nos están probando, estamos en el castillo amargo y tenemos que rescatar a lo demás que están dentro del castillo-

¿? -¿Tenéis mas preguntas?-

Amanda -¿Qué pasa si fallamos? y ¿Quién eres tú?- En el fondo ella conocía las respuestas, pero quería dejarlas al descubierto a los demás para que ella no tuviera que explicárselos.

¿? -Si fallan ustedes y sus demás amigos morirán, yo soy la muerte-

Todos menos Amanda empalidecieron al oír estas palabras y la voz los dejó seguir su camino.

Amanda -Esta bien, entremos de una vez por todas, no puede ser tan malo, ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?-

Ascot -Podemos morir todos-

Amanda -Vaya que optimista, por eso me agradas tanto Ascot- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Ascot -Lo siento, hable sin pensar-

Amanda -Ojalá te pasara lo mismo con Marina y así no estarías balbuceando-

Ascot se quedó callado ante tal respuesta.

Ascot -Bueno, será mejor que entremos ya, se está haciendo un poco tarde- dijo abriendo la puerta, o tratando de abrirla...

Ascot -Está cerrada-

Amanda -No por mucho tiempo mi querido amigo-

Amanda forzó la cerradura y enseguida la puerta se abrió.

Amanda -Estaba cerrada-

Anaís -Creo que podrías robar un banco y no se darían cuenta-

Amanda -No se si tomarlo como cumplido o como insulto, bueno, no importa, entremos ya-

-¿QUIÉN OSA INVADIR MI HOGAR?-

Amanda -Nosotros, ¿Qué estas ciego?, es muy obvio-

Anaís -Amanda, no seas irrespetuosa-

Amanda -Perdón, es que yo soy así-

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN?-

Amanda -Queremos llegar al final del castillo-

-PARA ESO TIENEN QUE PONERME UNA PRUEBA, SI GANO SERÁN MIS ESCLAVOS POR LA ETERNIDAD, SI PIERDO LOS DEJARÉ IR-

Amanda -Te toca Caldina-

Caldina -¿Por qué a mi?-

Amanda -Porque se me ocurrió-

Caldina -Esta bien, te reto a una partida de poker-

-ELEGISTE MUY MAL, NADIE EN MI VIDA ME A GANADO EN UNA PARTIDA DE POKER-

Caldina -Pues a mi tampoco-

-YA VEREMOS ESO-

Caldina -Morderás el polvo-

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...

Caldina -Te gané-

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESO?-

Caldina -Nadie le gana en el poker a la maravillosa, ilusionista, bailarina Caldina-

-NADIE ME GANA... NADIE... SOY INVENCIBLE-

Amanda -Creo que ya se traumó con su derrota-

Caldina -Era de esperar, algunas personas no saben aceptar su derrota-

Amanda -Bueno, ya vámonos-

Amanda cruzó la segunda puerta y paro en seco.

Amanda -No se muevan y no hagan ruido-

Caldina que venía al final no la escuchó.

Caldina -¡Le gané!-

Una bestia de 3 cabezas se levantó de inmediato por el ruido que hizo la exclamación de Caldina-

Amanda -Ya lo han arruinado, la estrategia aquí era el pasar sin que se diera cuenta-

-¿QUÉ QUERÉIS DE MI?-

Amanda -Queremos avanzar a la siguiente habitación-

-TODOS QUIEREN LO MISMO, PERO MUCHOS NO LO LOGRAN-

Ascot -¿Qué es lo qué tenemos que hacer para pasar?

-TIENEN QUE DERROTARME EN UNA BATALLA BESTIA A BESTIA-

Amanda -Te toca Ascot-

Ascot -¿Por qué a mi?-

Amanda -Porque yo digo y porque eres invocador, puedes invocar bestias o a tus amigos salidos de otra dimensión-

Ascot -¿Por qué no lo haces tú?, tu también puedes invocar a tus amigos bestias-

Amanda -Pero a mi me quitaron mis poderes para que estuvieras aquí-

Ascot -Esta bien-

-COMENCEMOS YA-

Ascot -¡TE INVOCO CRIATURA!-

Casi de inmediato una criatura con cuerpo de cangrejo, patas de araña, cuello de tortuga y cabeza de tigre apareció.

Caldina -¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-

Amanda -Es un cangraratortutigre-

Anaís -Que nombre tan extraño-

Amanda -Es una especie única, no hay muchos de esos en todos lados-

Latis -Que bestia tan rara-

Amanda -Oye Caldina-

Caldina -¿Qué pasó?-

Amanda -¿Qué te parece si mientras Ascot lucha te enseño un baile?-

Caldina -¡Suena fabuloso!-

Amanda -Bueno, este baile se llama La Macarena, seguro que ya te lo sabes-

Caldina -¿La Macarena?, nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ese baile-

Amanda -A lo mejor es por las diferentes dimensiones y mundos-

Caldina -Puede ser-

Amanda -¿Tu no quieres aprenderlo Anaís?-

Anaís -No gracias-

Amanda -Esta bien, toma este libro, está muy interesante-

Anaís -Gracias-

UN RATO DESPUÉS...

Amanda -Listo Caldina, ya lo haces muy bien-

Caldina -Gracias-

Anaís -Miren ahí viene Ascot-

Amanda -Que bueno, ya se había tardado mucho y empezaba a aburrirme-

Ascot -Listo, ya vámonos-

Latis abrió la puerta y cuando todos terminaron de pasar la puerta se cerró de golpe, esta sala estaba llena de papeles, libros, documentos, cuentas matematicas y sentado en un escritorio estaba una especie de bola esponjosa color azul, brazos y piernas pequeñas y delgadas y con cara de humano.

Anaís -Disculpe, ¿Nos podría decir qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para pasar esta sala?-

-TIENEN QUE AYUDARME CON UNAS CUENTAS MATEMÁTICAS QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ME ATORMENTAN, AQUÍ TIENEN-

Amanda -Te toca Anaís, tu eres la mas lista-

Anaís las resolvió rápidamente y se fueron casi enseguida.

-TOMEN ESTA LIBRETA Y ESTE LÁPIZ MÁGICO, NUNCA SE SABE CUANDO SE VAN A NECESITAR-

Anaís -Muchas gracias-

-DE NADA-

Cruzaron la siguiente puerta y encontraron un bello y amplio jardín.

Amanda -Descansemos aquí-

Caldina -Tengo hambre, ¿Alguien trae algo de comer?-

Latis -No-

Anaís -No-

Amanda -Los árboles tienen fruta, la fruta es comida, problema resuelto-

Después de comer algo de fruta (Nutritiva) se fueron a dormir.

Amanda -No se vayan a alejar demasiado-

Latis trepó uno de los árboles mas grandes y se acomodó en una gruesa rama no muy estable y Amanda trepó en el mismo árbol pero se acomodó unas ramas mas arriba que la de Latis.

Amanda -Buenas noches-

Al día siguiente Amanda se despertó pero la rama en donde estaba se quebró y se cayó encima de Latis, como la rama de Latis no era muy estable también se rompió y los dos cayeron al suelo, sus rostros quedando peligrosamente cerca, causando que Latis abriera los ojos como platos.

Amanda -Será mejor que me mueva o Lucy se molestará con nosotros-

Pasado este incidente los demás se levantaron y luego de desayunar frutas (Otra vez) se pusieron en marcha a la siguiente habitación.

Se sorprendieron de que en la siguiente habitación no hubiera nada, absolutamente nada, de pronto una especie de espíritu se les apareció.

-HOLA-

Anaís empalideció.

Amanda -Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-ME LLAMO SAMANTA, ¿Y TU?-

Amanda -Yo me llamo Amanda-

Samanta -Que bueno que llegaron, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento-

Amanda -¿Qué no ya estas muerta?-

Samanta -Bueno, mi cuerpo esta muerto pero mi alma no-

Amanda -¿Y cómo muere tu alma?-

Samanta -Cuando me olviden-

Amanda -Oh bueno, ya nos vamos, tenemos prisa-

Samanta -No se pueden ir-

Amanda -¿Por qué no?-

Samanta -Porque solo yo puedo abrir esa puerta-

Amanda -Pues ábrela-

Samanta -No quiero-

Amanda -¿Qué quieres?-

Samanta -Que me diviertan, la vida aquí es muy monótona-

Amanda -Eso es muy fácil, ¿Verdad Caldina?-

Caldina -¡Pues claro!-

Amanda -Este es el trato, nosotras te enseñamos un bailecito y te damos una cajita de música y tu nos abres la puerta-

Samanta -¡Suena fenomenal!, empecemos ahora mismo-

Amanda -Este baile se llama la Macarena, es muy entretenido y es eterno-

Luego de enseñarle el baile a Samanta y entregarle el reproductor de música se despidieron.

Amanda -Adiós-

Samanta -Esperen-

Amanda -¿Ahora que?-

Samanta -Me gustaría irme con ustedes, ya me cansé de estar aquí y ustedes viven muchas aventuras grandes y extraordinarias-

Amanda -Bien, ¿Por qué no?, ven con nosotros, ¡Fuga!-

Después de esto el grupo continuó su camino.

Amanda -¿Pero qué es ésto?- dijo al notar que la habitación solo tenía una silla y un cartel.

Caldina -Aquí hay un cartel-

Anaís -¿Qué dice?-

Caldina -No se, esta en un idioma extraño-

Samanta -Déjame ver, a lo mejor lo puedo traducir-

Anaís -Nos harías un gran favor- Latis solo se limitaba a observar.

Samanta -A ver, dice: Para salir de aquí alguien se tiene que sentar en la silla y la puerta se abrirá, pero cuando se levante la puerta se cerrará-

Anaís -¿Ahora que hacemos?-

Amanda y Samanta -¡Tengo una idea!, dila tu primero, bueno yo-

Samanta -Bueno, mi idea era que acercáramos la silla a la puerta y alguien se sentara y luego se aventara hacia la puerta-

Amanda -¿Puedes atravesar paredes?-

Samanta -Si-

Amanda -Que bien, este es el plan, Samanta se sienta en la silla cerca de la puerta, todos salen y luego Samanta atraviesa la puerta-

Samanta -Que buena idea-

Amanda -Lo se-

Después de ejecutar lo planeado pasaron a la siguiente habitación.

-LOS FELICITO, HAN LLEGADO AL FINAL DEL CASTILLO-

Amanda -No era tan difícil-

-ANTES DE VER A SUS AMIGOS TENDRÁN QUE HACER UNA PRUEBA MUY DIFÍCIL QUE NUNCA NADIE HA PODIDO PASAR, SOLO LA PUEDE HACER UNA PERSONA-

Amanda -Yo la hago-

-BIEN, HACE TIEMPO CONSEGUÍ 5 ESCLAVAS, LAS DE OJOS NEGROS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD Y LAS DE OJOS AZULES SIEMPRE MIENTEN, LA PRUEBA CONSISTE EN DECIRME EL COLOR DE LOS OJOS DE LAS 5 ESCLAVAS, PERO ELLAS ESTARÁN CUBIERTAS CON VELOS NEGROS Y SOLO PODRÁS HACER 3 PREGUNTAS, DOS DE ELLAS TIENEN OJOS NEGROS Y LAS OTRAS TRES LOS TIENEN AZULES-

Samanta -¡Eso es imposible!-

Amanda -¡Nada es imposible!-

-QUE COMIENCE LA PRUEBA-

De una puerta que apareció de la nada salieron 5 muchachas cubiertas completamente con una tela negra que no dejaba ver ningún rasgo de la cabeza a los pies, formando una ordenada línea

Amanda se preparó para lo peor.

Amanda -¿De qué color son tus ojos?- le preguntó a la primera.

-Mis ojos son negros- respondió esta.

¿Cómo saber si decía la verdad o estaba mintiendo?.

Amanda -¿De qué color dijo que eran sus ojos tu compañera a la que interrogué?-

-Dijo que sus ojos son azules-

Ella mentía.

Amanda -¿De qué color son los ojos de tus 2 compañeras a las que cuestioné?- le preguntó a una tercera.

-Los de la primera son negros y los de la segunda son azules-

Amanda -Ya se de que colores son sus ojos, los de la primera y la tercera son negros y los de las demás son azules-

Los velos negros que las cubrían cayeron al suelo y revelaron que Amanda no se había equivocado.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEDUCIR ESO TAN RÁPIDO-

Amanda -Muy fácil, cuando le pregunté a la primera di la respuesta como perdida, pues no sabía si lo que decía era verdad o mentira, cuando le pregunte a la segunda era muy obvio que mentía, y la tercera me aclaro que la primera tenía ojos negros y ella también, por lo que saqué la conclusión de que los ojos de las dos restantes eran azules y ya-

-ERES UNA NIÑA MUY LISTA, AHORA PUEDEN VER A SUS AMIGOS-

Lucy, Marina, Presea, Ferio, Ráfaga y Clef aparecieron en la sala.

Amanda -Que bueno que todos están bien, ya vámonos-

-NO TAN RÁPIDO-

Amanda -¿Y ahora qué?-

-PARA PODER IRSE TIENEN QUE PASAR UNA PRUEBA FINAL-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de autora:**

**AdiaSkyFire: Si, se me ocurrió lo de los enanitos en el último momento, lo de hacerle bromas a Latis suena bien, pero ya veremos, pues lo del chantaje no se si lo has notado pero lo hace con todos y bueno, Clef no ha avanzado con Presea, mas bien Presea es la que está avanzando con Clef.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, que aunque no dejan reviews se que siguen leyendo mi historia, les prometo que me apuraré a publicar el siguiente capítulo, lo que pasó fue que formatearon mi compu por un virus T_T se borró TODO, nada se salvó, incluso tenía escrita una canción que hice en mis tantas noches de insomnio, también tenia otros 3 capitulos, pero bueno las cosas suceden por algo, les advierto que el siguiente capítulo va a estar muy triste, quizá el capítulo mas triste de todos, hasta el proximo capítulo, dejen reviews.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	13. Parte 4: La prueba final

los lllllllllll indican cambio de escena

las letras negritas entre estos - indican pensamientos

las letras normales así -...- indican los diálogos

Espero que el capítulo les guste y dejen reviews, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y libros.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es muy triste, hace llorar hasta a las cebollas, si usted es una persona sensible no lo lea, le podrá causar una gran decepción.**

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_El amor de Ascot_

_Capítulo 13:_

Un loco San Valentín, parte 4: La prueba final.

-PARA PODER IRSE TIENEN QUE PASAR UN PRUEBA FINAL-

Marina -Ya me quiero ir-

Amanda -Todos nos queremos ir-

Ascot -Bueno, ¿Cuál es la prueba?-

-EN ESTA PRUEBA CADA UNO SE ENFRENTARÁ AL RIESGO DE PERDER AL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y SOLO UNO DE USTEDES NO LO VOLVERÁ A VER JAMÁS, CABE ACLARAR QUE LAS PRUEBAS SON INDIVIDUALES, ¡QUE COMIENCEN AHORA!-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Ascot -Si no paso esta prueba no volveré a ver a Marina, me hubiera gustado confesarle mis sentimientos-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Lucy -No creo que pueda vivir sin Latis-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Marina -Me da miedo no poder volver a Céfiro-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Latis -Solo Lucy puede derretir el hielo que forma la barrera de mi corazón-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Clef -Me preocupa el perder a alguien-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Anaís -No quiero dejar de verlo-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Ráfaga -Me pregunto si podré encontrar el amor de nuevo-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Presea -Me voy a morir sin verlo, tengo que decirle que lo amo-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Ferio -Sin Anaís me muero, y Céfiro necesita una reina-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Caldina -Mis sueños estarán incompletos-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Amanda -Me pregunto que pasará si todos pasamos la prueba-

Amanda meditaba esto mientras caminaba a la orilla del mar, por alguna eztraña razón se sentía muy tranquila, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, zapatos bajos blancos, su cabello suelto y con una flor blanca en su cabeza, entonces un estruendoso rugido interrumpió su tranquilidad.

Amanda -¿Que rayos es eso?-

Un ENORME Kraken salió a la superficie, era la clase de monstruo que ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas había visto, con sus numerosos enormes dientes afilados, sus grandes ojos rojos, su piel de acero grisácea y sus gigantescos millares de tentáculos, Amanda estaba paralizada y justo cuando la iba a aplastar alguien la empujo y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Cuenta la leyenda que el Kraken antes fue un humano, pero el amor lo convirtió en monstruo, y es que se había enamorado de un bella joven y los dos formaban una linda pareja, pero un día él descubrió que su pareja le era infiel, pues cuando llegó de trabajar la vio con otro hombre, él estaba muy enfurecido y juró vengarse, para eso hizo un pacto con un animal, quedando en que el se convertiría en el legendario Kraken y destruiría embarcaciones causando miedo, el miedo del que se alimentaba, nunca nadie pudo matarlo, pues lo intentaban matar para volverse héroes y no se daban cuenta de que solo el poder del verdadero amor lo podía vencer, el Kraken tenía un corazón dolido, dolía demasiado para vivir pero no el suficiente para morir y es por eso que no soporta ver el amor y lo destruye.

Amanda -¿Mariano?, ¿Eres tu?-

Mariano -Si, soy yo, pero no ay tiempo para hablar ahora, tenemos que correr-

Los dos corrieron hacia la montaña y entraron a una cueva donde estarían seguros por el momento.

Amanda -Te extrañé mucho, me hiciste mucha falta todo este tiempo-

Mariano -Yo también, todas las noches pienso en ti-

De repente un tentáculo entro por la cueva tratando de atrapar a Amanda, pero Mariano la empujo a un lado y el tentáculo lo atrapó a el.

Amanda -¡Mariano!-

Rápidamente Amanda salió al auxilio de Mariano, el Kraken hizo una descarga eléctrica que dejó muy débil a Mariano.

-¿LO QUIERES?-

Amanda -Si, ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo o verás de lo que soy capaz!-

-NO, NUNCA LO VOLVERÁS A VER-

Amanda -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !-

De la nada una espada apareció en la mano de Amanda y con esta partió el kraken por la mitad, así el cadaver del kraken se hundió en el mar, dejando que Mariano cayera sobre la arena muy herido.

Amanda -¡Mariano!-

Mariano -No te asustes Amanda, yo estaré bien- Su nombre sonaba tan lindo con su voz.

Amanda -Pero ya no te volveré a ver- dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

Mariano -Nunca pierdas la esperanza-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Amanda -He fallado, ahora nunca podré volver a verlo, no podré escuchar su voz, recibir sus abrazos, acariciar su piel y su cabello, tomar su mano, y sobre todo ya no podré ver sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que podía estar mirando por horas-

A partir de ese momento odiaría al Kraken, porque el le había quitado su razón para seguir adelante y aguantar todo el sufrimiento que su corazón tenía.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Todos se miraban entre sí para verificar que no hubieran fallado y poder seguir viendo a las personas que amaban.

Amanda -He fallado- dijo mas para si misma que para los demás, pues su voz era apenas audible.

Aparecieron de un instante a otro en la casa de Amanda.

Amanda -¿Están todos bien?, ¿No se lastimaron?-

Ascot -Al parecer todos estamos bien-

Lucy -¿No falta nadie?-

Caldina -Creo que no-

Ferio -Tenía miedo cuando hice la prueba-

Marina -Todos teníamos miedo-

Clef -Es normal sentir miedo en una situación tan delicada-

Presea -No era miedo, era terror-

Anaís -Se sentía horrible tener el riesgo de no poder volver a ver a alguien-

Ráfaga -Estoy de acuerdo-

Ascot -Pero si todos estamos aquí, ¿Quién falló la prueba?-

A todos se les prendió el foco y voltearon a ver a Amanda, esta permanecía sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a desprender una luz que cegó a todos los presentes, transportándolos nuevamente a Céfiro, cuando se recuperaron Amanda salió corriendo.

Ascot -¡Amanda!, ¡Regresa!-

Y fue cuando comprendieron que Amanda había hecho el sacrificio de fallar para la felicidad de los demás, tenía un corazón tan grande que eligió la felicidad de todos en lugar de la suya.

Ascot -Hay que buscarla-

Lucy -Pobrecita, a de estar muy dolida-

Caldina -Tenemos que encontrarla-

Anaís -Podrían buscar su presencia-

Marina -Buena idea-

Ascot -No va a servir-

Presea -¿Por qué no?-

Ascot -Porque Amanda sabe ocultar su presencia-

Ráfaga -¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

Latis -Podríamos separarnos y buscarla-

Ferio -Y luego nos reunimos en el salón del trono-

Ascot -Empecemos ya-

Luego de buscarla un rato, Ascot la encontró mirando por un ventanal

Ascot -Amanda-

Amanda -Hola Ascot-

Ascot -Tu fallaste, ¿Verdad?-

Amanda asintió con la cabeza.

Ascot -Lo lamento-

Amanda -No importa, ya no se puede hacer nada-

Ascot -Yo se que puedes encontrar a otra persona-

Amanda -Si tu hubieras fallado no estarías diciendo lo mismo-

Ascot -Tu eres muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que podrás superar esto-

Amanda -No creo, por algo dijo que era "El amor de su vida"-

Ascot -Pero no creo que sea para siempre-

Amanda -Yo no pienso lo mismo-

En un ataque de locura Amanda abrió el ventanal y se paró en el borde.

Ascot -No Amanda, no lo hagas, tienes mucho por vivir-

Amanda -Lo siento-

Amanda se arrojó por el ventanal provocando el horror de Ascot.

Ascot -¡Amanda!, debo buscar ayuda-

Ascot corrió hasta el salón del trono muy asustado, como nadie la había encontrado, ya todos estaban ahí, al entrar Ascot estaba muy alterado.

Marina -¿Qué te pasa Ascot?-

Ascot -Es Amanda, la encontré-

Lucy -Que bueno, ¿Dónde está?-

Ascot -Solo pude ver como se arrojaba por la ventana-

Marina -¡¿QUÉ?!-

Anaís -¡No puede ser!-

Latis -Vamos por ella-

Ese día y los siguientes todos la buscaron, o buscaron su cadáver, movilizaron a toda la guardia del palacio y a los mismos habitantes de Céfiro, pero no pudieron encontrarla.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Amanda despertó sobresaltada en su cama.

Amanda -Menos mal que todo fue un sueño, podría jurar que era verdad-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Ascot golpeó el tronco de un árbol con toda su fuerza, provocando que su puño sangrara.

Marina -Tranquilízate Ascot, el árbol no tiene la culpa-

Ascot -No puedo-

Marina -Mira, te has herido, déjame curarte o se te va a infectar-

Ascot -Gracias Marina-

Marina -De nada-

Ascot -Yo desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo-

Marina -Bueno, pues dímelo-

Ascot -Yo... Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti-

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
